seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Brog's Special Report part 4
Brog, was cursing under his breath the entire time, while Selena was telling him about her family. "This is Sansha, my little sister who is 12, Sidney who is 13, Sarah who is 15, and Shana, who is 22. This is my mother, Sunny. She doesn't want me to tell you her age though." Sunny, was a beautiful blonde women, with simple farmers clothes, and only a few wrinkles. She shakes Brog's hand, and she took a breath. "My... I can feel your power..." Brog didn't notice, he was only using a small portion, in case of danger, but smaller then usual, to make sure they didn't get scared. Did she think this was a powerful part of him? Selene, was trying to steer the conversation to Brog. "Mr. Brog is without a doubt, the best teacher ever! He taught me dozens of things, like how to be strong, and how to talk to people, and the likes. True, I did tell you about him in mail about... Every one, but doesn't he look cooler in person! He's just so... Like dad!" The youngest girl, Sansha, looked up to Brog, and went wow. Brog, looked down at her, and kneeled down, to pet her. She did wear a pretty sundress, with sun flowers on it. Merry swore that if Brog and her had a child, she would have had her old sun dresses. "Mr. Brog, is it true?" "About what, little girl?" "That you can kill pirates by looking at them?" "No. I need more then that. For example." He took out his sword from his scabbard, and all the girls gathered around it. They all looked amazed, and Brog waved it around, to show them what it looked like. "This sword, was with me for over 35 years. I bought it off from a merchant named Joe. Want to touch it?" The girls touched it, and the sword gleamed, making one of the girls step back, nearly blinded. Brog, watching a fly, slashed at it, and the fly fell down, dead, from being stabbed in the head. The girls, watching that, all were amazed, and gathered around Brog. "Do it again!" "Can we see a boat?" "Do you have gigantic cannons?" They gathered around Brog, crowding him, while Sunny, Selene, and Shana were laughing at the sight. - Brog, was at a restaurant, with the women, looking at the waiter. "I'll have a steak, well done. The girls will have mashed potatoes, salads, soup, bread, meat, water, and anything cheap." The waiter nodded, and Brog looked around. A nice enough restaurant, with tons of people, and he was given the biggest table. Selene, was boasting about Brog, again. "I heard Brog never lost a one on one fight!" "I did." "Those didn't count! Chaos Child Tack cheated, with Silver Blade Fea, and Metal King Riker... Cheated too! I can tell!" Shana, laughed at that, and poked at her plate. "So, Mr. Brog, what do you say about those pirates?" Selene, decided that she should answer. "Jerks! Brog fought them fair and square, and yet they cheat. Tack is a chaos child, plain and simple. What he did at Yatara, was a disaster. Dai was the same. I heard, that he attacked a town at the Sakura Kingdom, and another small town with farmers! Don't even get me started at what he did at that island with Riker! I bet those two conspired together! Tack is pure evil, and so is Riker! Even if Riker is cute looking, he is evil! Bad! Awful! Along with Tack, who is just as bad!" "Indeed. Pirates." The girls, and Sunny, looked at what Brog had to say. "Pirates are the scourge of the sea..." "Not again." Sunny, was looking at Brog, and he looked at her. "What?" "Pirates, and evil. You sound like propaganda. Trust me, I met pirates. Rude. Obnoxious. But better then the marines at my islands base. I almost stopped Selene from being one. Yet, she wanted to help people, and I hope she is. Tell me, Selene, your test scores, what were they again?" "9,850 points." Brog, answered for Selene, and went on to explain. "You are given a written test about justice, combat, situations, seas, and boats. Then, a physical test with guns, and combat. The passing is 2,000. The average is 2,200. I got a 9,700 on mine. She has the 5th highest ever reported. 4th was 9,875, with Vincent, 3rd was 9,988, with Terry, 2nd was Norax, with 9,995, and 1st was Mason, with 10,000. No one ever got that high... Selene has talent, great talent. So young as well... She needs more training, to pass with anything. That's why, I made her my 2nd. She needs guidance, not misery." Sunny, hearing that, smiled, and patted Brog's hands. "Thank you. Ever since my husband died, Selene and I were depressed. We all were. For 10 years, misery was everything. Then, she joined the marines, and about two weeks ago, she speaks of you, a great marine rear admiral named Brog. I came here, to see if you were a good man... And I know now. What you said, was not great... But you meant it, and I think you deserve my consent, of being my daughters teacher." "Thank you, Sunny." Brog, smiled, and he finally saw his steak. It was set down, but before he ate it, a marine came in. "REAR ADMIRAL BROG, COMMODORE SELENE, VICE ADMIRAL TERRY WANTS YOU!" Brog, slammed the table, and grabbed the steak. No use in having it wasted. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Brog's Special Report arc